Baby Chang: A Facebook One Shot
by molliex
Summary: Tina and Mike announce Tina's pregnancy, what does everyone have to say? Rated T for certain comments.
1. Baby Chang

**Basically this is sort of a little, fun story that's going to accompany (one of) the story(/ies) I'm working on atm!**

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters :/**

**

* * *

**

**Tina Cohen-Chang **uploaded a new **photo**to her album **Me and Mike 3**

* * *

**Tina Cohen-Chang **tagged herself and **Mike Chang **in the photo **Baby Chang!**

* * *

**Mercedes Jones **commented on the photo **Baby Chang!**

OMG GIRL! Congratulationssssssssss! Call me ASAP Tee! XxX

**Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang **and **18 others **like this.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **commented on the photo **Baby Chang!**

Tina Maria Cohen-Chang! How could you not tell me about this! We're supposed to be BEST FRIENDS and you tell the entire FB community before me! 3

**Tina Cohen-Chang **replied to **Kurt Hummel's **comment.

Sorry Kurtttt! We've just been so happy we didn't even think :) xx

* * *

**Rachel Barbara Berry** commented on the photo **Baby Chang!**

Congratulations to you both! You'll be amazing parents, and with Tina's (nearly) flawless vocals and Mike's incredible dance skills, I have no doubt that this baby will be immensely talented! 3

**Finn Hudson, Will Schuester **and **14 others **like this.

* * *

**Matthew Rutherford **commented on the photo **Baby Chang!**

Nice one Changster ;) I'm kidding, congrats guys!

**Mike Chang **replied to **Matthew Rutherford's **comment.

Thanks mate :D

* * *

**Will Schuester **commented on the photo **Baby Chang!**

Congratulations you two! You'll be brilliant parents and Rachel's right, this is going to be the most talented baby ever! I'm looking forwards to teaching him/her :)

**Tina Cohen-Chang **replied to **Will Schuester's **comment.

Thanks Mr. Schue :) xx

* * *

**Finn Hudson **commented on the photo **Baby Chang!**

Woo, Chang-Squared becomes Chang-Threed! Congratulations guys!

**Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman **and **21 others **like this.

**Rachel Berry **replied to **Finn Hudson's **comment.

It'd be Chang-Cubed Finn :L 3

**Mike Chang **replied to **Finn Hudson's **comment.

LOL, thanks Frankenteen ;)

* * *

**Artie Abrams **commented on the photo **Baby Chang!**

:O Congrats Mike + Tee :)

* * *

**Becky Jackson **commented on the photo **Baby Chang!**

Congratulations you guys :)

**Mike Chang **replied to **Becky Jackson's **comment.

Thanks Becky (:

* * *

**Jacob Ben Israel **commented on the photo **Baby Chang!**

Slip it in Chang! You must have super Asian sperm.

**Noah Puckerman **replied to **Jacob Ben Israel's **comment.

Screw off Jewfro.

**Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang **and **42 others **like this.

* * *

**Noah Puckerman **commented on the photo **Baby Chang!**

Congratulations guys, you'll be wkd parents! I get to be cool Uncle Puck right?

**Tina Cohen-Chang **replied to **Noah Puckerman's **comment.

Thanks Puck :) And sure why not, just don't be too... well Puck-ish ;) xx

**Noah Puckerman **replied to **Tina Cohen-Chang's **comment.

I'm offended :O Well, actually I see your point :L

* * *

**Emma Pillsbury-Schuester **commented on the photo **Baby Chang!**

Congratulations! If you need any advice, I'm sure I'll have a leaflet for it :) X

* * *

**Dave Karofsky **commented on the photo **Baby Chang!**

Finally proved you're a real man aye Chang? ;)

**Kurt Hummel **replied to **Dave Karofsky's **comment.

Don't you have somewhere to be Karofsky? Like a closet maybe...

**Blaine Marshall **likes this.

* * *

**Carole Hummel **commented on the photo **Baby Chang!**

Congratulations sweetie, being a mum's the best feeling in the world!

**Burt Hummel **replied to **Carole Hummel's **comment.

So's being a dad Mike! - Congrats!

* * *

**Brittany Pierce **commented on the photo **Baby Chang!**

congratulayshons mike n tina :) xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mike Chang **replied to **Brittany Pierce's **comment.

Thanks Britt!

* * *

**Blaine Marshall **commented on the photo **Baby Chang!**

Congratulations you two! x

* * *

**Lauren Zizes **commented on the photo **Baby Chang!**

Congratulations :) x

* * *

**Quinn Fabray **commented on the photo **Baby Chang!**

OMG! Congratulations guys! I'm on my way over like NOW! xxx

**Tina Cohen-Chang **replied to **Quinn Fabray's **comment.

LOL, see you in a min then :) xx

* * *

**Santana Lopez **commented on the photo **Baby Chang!**

Finally knocked her up did you Chang ;) Nah I'm kidding, congrats guys! x

**Mike Chang **replied to **Santana Lopez's **comment.

Thanks San :L

* * *

**Sam Evans **commented on the photo **Baby Chang!**

Aw, a gleek baby ;) congrats (:

**Artie Abrams, Rachel Berry **and **13 others **like this.

* * *

Read and Reviewwwww :) x


	2. Authors Announcement

Hey guys :)

So I was just wondering how you'd all feel if I started doing more of these as like a Facebook journal of Tina's pregnancy and parenthood? I'd still be writing the main story but every time I upload a new chapter on that, I'd upload a new one of these, sort of like a recap of the chapter. Whaddya think?

- Molly x


End file.
